A Little Kingdom called Agrabah
by babykittys
Summary: In a far away kingdom called Agrabah, a teenaged ex-biker/thug named Aladdin falls in love with a princess who face has rarely been seen in public named Jasmine. Will Aladdin win Jasmine's heart? Or will old foes from Aladdin's past stop them? ch.2 is up!
1. Prolog

**BabKits: Hello fanfic world! this is my 4th fanfic baby ^.^ i'm so happy! now, if you read my work before, you'll know that i like to talk with my characters-**

** Jasmine: oh yeah!**

**Aladdin: we are... that awesome!**

**Jasmine: not awesome, AMAZING!**

**BabKits: anyway!**

**Jasmine: oh, are Genie and Abu going to be in the writing too?**

**Aladdin: of coarse Abu is in the writing, he's my buddy**

**Abu: *squeal* **

**BabKits: just don't expect me to write in every squeal and noise that he makes, it gets problematic**

** Aladdin: ooooo, big words! thank god for spell check. XD**

**BabKits: hey, we're lucky i can spell your name**

**Aladdin: XP**

**Jasmine: are you two going to get along?**

**BabKits: Sure, if he gets too annoying, i can always call in the people from my other books *evil grin***

**Aladdin: who could you have?**

**BabKits: well... *picks up laptop she wish she had in real live* let's see. Legolas, Belle, Adam, and maybe Inuyasha as of right now in my "small town Beauty and the Beast" book-**

**Jasmine: why are there a manga and a lord of the rings characters in your book of b&tb?**

**BabKits: long story short, some crickets got out of control and tried to eat Belle, i called Legolas to save her, she went crazy trying to kill both of us, i called Inuyasha to try to get her to sit down and talk, he hasn't shown up. *sigh* typical man.**

**Aladdin: hey! *starts over towards BabKits***

**BabKits: who knew i would write you so mean :( *turns to Jasmine* control your man or he's out.**

**Jasmine: Aladdin!**

**Aladdin: *stops and looks over shoulder* yes dear?**

**Jasmine: be nice!**

**Aladdin: yes dear. *goes and sits on couch***

**BabKits: boy, you have him whipped good! high five it!**

***they high-5***

**BabKits: Okay, let's start the Prolog!**

* * *

><p>Cassim pulled into the alleyway behind the Oasis Bar, were his new client was waiting.<p>

"You're late." The client said plainly as Cassim pulled his motorcycle up beside his own.

"A thousand apologies." He bowed his head "Getting what you required was not a simple task."

"You have it then?"

"I had to slit a few necks, but I got it." He reached into his blood stained vest and pulled out half of something that resembled a beetle. As the client reached for it, Cassim pulled back while sticking out his other hand, "The treasure. Ow!" A parrot snatched it out of his hand and flew back to the client.

"Don't worry my friend," he said pulling out what looked like the other half to the beetle "you'll get what's coming to you."

"What's coming to you." The clients parrot squawk.

The client slowly put the two halves together and it glowed, coming alive and zipped away.

"Quickly follow it!" the client hopped on his bike and both of them roared away after it.

As they rode, Cassim wondered what he had gotten himself into. Real magic was getting rare in Agrabah, and normally was reserved for palace people or somehow passed down through a line of hard core thugs. So, which kind was he dealing with? The client didn't even come to him directly or even gave him his name. It was probably a palace man.

They rode out into the middle of the desert where the beetle spilt in half again and plunged themselves in to a big dune.

The dune shook violently and grew, and grew, until it was five times its original size. Not only that, but as it grew, it formed into the shape of a giant tiger head, mouth open wide with a unearthly glow coming from it's throat.

"Finally," the client breathed in awe "After all my years of searching, the Cave of Wonders!"

"Cave of Wonders." His parrot squawked.

Cassim didn't hear either of them; he was only staring at the cave in wonder and awe.

"Now remember," the client grabbed the front of Cassim's shirt "Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp, is _mine_."

_Lamp?_ _Oh yeah, what his man told me before._ Cassim thought. He walked into the mouth of the cave, when it erupted into a booming voice that shook him out and all the ground around them.

"Who disturbs my slumber!" the cave boomed.

"Um…" Cassim looked back at the client. When he gave him the go ahead "It is I, Cassim. A humble thief." He added.

"Know this!" the cave boomed "only one may enter here! One's worth that lies far within! The Diamond in the Ruff!" It echoed.

Cassim slowly made his way back in. When he stepped on the tongue; the cave roared and swallowed him whole.

"No!" the client screamed.

"Seek me out, the Diamond in the Ruff!" the cave boomed as it returned to its normal size as a sand dune.

* * *

><p><strong>BabKits: Ooooo, i wonder who the client is!<strong>

**Aladdin: i could guess**

**Jasmine: yeah, it's obviously Ja-**

**BabKits: *covers Jasmine's mouth* hey! don't spoil it for the people who aren't catching on!**

**Jasmine: :P**

**BabKits: :P**

**Aladdin: hey, could you keep the bugging each other to a low tone? i'm trying to watch _Tangled_ **

***BabKits and Jasmine share a look***

**BabKits: should we?**

**Jasmine: yeah!**

**Aladdin: *warily* what?**

**BabKits & Jasmine: ATTACK! *jump on the couch next to him, and start tickle torching him***

**Aladdin: No! Stop! that tickles!**

** Jasmine: that's the point!**

**BabKits: give up the goods!**

**Aladdin: *between laughs* what goods!**

**Jasmine: the cookies damn you!**

**Aladdin: I don't know!**

***BabKits & Jasmine share another special look while tickling him***

**BabKits: Should i?**

**Jasmine: no, it's better if i do it.**

**Aladdin: do what?**

**BabKits: 1**

**Jasmine: 2**

**BabKits & Jasmine: 3!**

***BabKits pins Aladdin's arms down on the floor and Jasmine starts to tickle his feet***

**Aladdin: NO! NOT THAT!**

**BabKits and Jasmine: *smiling* THE COOKIES! WERE ARE THEY!**

**Aladdin: I... DON'T... KNOW!**

**BabKits: you will in the next chapter! please review ^.^ it's the only thing that will get us to stop tickling Aladdin **

**Jasmine: or cookies.**

**Aladdin: HELP ME FANFIC READER!**

**BabKits and Jasmine: *evil laughter***


	2. Ch 1 biker street rat

**BabKits: Hello one and all and all in one! this is got to be one of the longest chapters (not including my random babbles) that I have ever written on fanfic EVER!**

** Aladdin: that's not saying much.**

**BabKits: Shut up! don't forget, Jasmine and I can start tickling you again.**

**Jasmine: *on the couch pouting* yeah, we never got any damn cookies :(**

**Aladdin: I told you I didn't know were any were! God, you think people would believe me for once!**

** BabKits: why would we ever believe you?**

**Aladdin: Why wouldn't you?**

**Jasmine: well, you're a street rat... *list of many things and fades into background***

**BabKits: here we go again, by the way *pulls out laptop she wishes she had in real life* i would like to send a shout out to DannySamLover20 for being the first reviewer, and MichelleNicoleNatasha for being a loyal reviewer from my "Small Town Beauty and the Beast" story, I'm glad I could pick out one of your favs ^.^-**

**Jasmine:.. you also smell like monkey-**

**Aladdin: Hey! that is uncalled for!**

**Jasmine: Also...**

**BabKits: Those stupid kids. *beep* OO! yay, my popcorn's ready! Please enjoy the story and review while I watch this cheep entertainment ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Aladdin's POV:<strong>

"Thief!" the baker called out as I ran down the street with a loaf of bread. "Thief! Guards! Help!"

I quickly scurried up the ladder of a house and ran out onto the roof as the guards followed. It was getting harder to get a clean get away these days.

"Stop thief!" Razoul boomed "I'll have your fuckin hand for a trophy Street Rat!"

When did it come to this? Oh yeah! Five years ago duh!

_**Flash Back!** _

_ At ten, my Mom died. After that and Dad never being there, I was a scrawny kid that couldn't do any better than garbage scraps. _

_One rainy night, I was huddled on the corner of a bad neighborhood in front of the Oasis Bar, begging anyone who would bother to listen for money or food. After getting kicked and trampled over many times, I gave up and went behind the bar and sat to nurse my bruises and pride. How could people be so cruel? I had at least five people call me a street rat or told me to die._

_I sighed and pulled out a picture of Mom from my vest pocket. She never had to beg. She always had food or at least bread for her and me. I hugged the picture close and started to cry. Why was it so hard? Why did she leave? _

"_Hey!" I looked up to see three young, drunk palace guards pointing at me "Who are ya street rat?" one slurred._

"_Dude, he's so pathetic! Look, no big than beam pole!" another slurred._

"_Boss," the third one tossed his head back towards the bar "Watch what I can, can, I can kill this kid with one swing!" He drew his sword and went to swing._

_I was able to avoid it before it could hit the wall right where I was sitting._

"_Hey, where'd he go?"_

"_Over there ya dumbass." Came an eerily proper voice "I thought I taught you bitches better. Some gang you are." A tall figure in palace robes and biker gear (Agrabah was a mix of two different eras, the modern and traditional usually mixed) rounded the corner. He was holding a great golden cobra staff. "Well," he cocked an eyebrow "what do we have here?"_

_I tried feebly to wrap my torn vest over my bare chest. This man was no good, I felt like a piece of meat under his gaze._

_He moved towards me, I moved backwards until I was against a wire fence and he was right in front of me. "You'll do." He said "Do you want a meal kid?"_

_I nodded before thinking; I hadn't eaten anything of worth in a week._

"_Come with us." He nodded towards four big motorcycles I hadn't notice were there before._

_I shook my head._

"_Stubborn are we?" he said "Shame." He put the cobra head in my face. Its eyes started to glow red and swirl. My mind went into a gray haze. "You _will_ come with us."_

"_I will go with you." I repeated absently._

"_Very good boy." He picked me up and put me in front of him on his bike as the other three drunks mounted their bike, and drove off._

…

"_What is your name boy?" The strange man asked me as I gobbled down the meal they put before me. They had taken me to a warehouse at the edge of the kingdom; I assumed it was their hide out._

_I didn't answer, I didn't want this man knowing my name, something didn't sit right with me about him._

"_Big J just asked you a question!" one of the guards said, "Answer when spoken to!" He smacked me across the face so hard I feel from my chair._

"_Aladdin," I whispered, rubbing my cheek "My name is Aladdin."_

"_You need a street name," Big J said thoughtfully "We can't have people knowing your real name."_

_I thought on it a little, and came up with a name "Street Rat." I said to him "Street Rat is my name."_

"_That's better." He leaned backed in his chair "Street Rat, get ready for Hell."_

_Over the next year, I was beaten into a biker thug that couldn't be messed with. Big J put me in charge of the new boys that same year. The only benefit of the deal was that I got three meals a day. _

_And that was also the only reason why I stayed._

_Over the total three years I was with the bikers, it seemed that most of the palace guards that looked over the market place were in Big J gang. And I noticed that Big J always got his way, and if he didn't, he would use his staff to get it. He used the staff on everyone, at least once a day, and no one seemed to notice the fact that they were being used except for me._

_The last bunch of boy I trained were some of the best I ever taught, and Big J noticed. _

_At the entrance ceremony, the boys were the best out of anyone._

"_Very good work Street Rat," Big J said "but have these boys fought each other yet?"_

"_Yes." I answered._

"_Then why does this one slack." He pointed at a little boy nick named 'Scandal'._

"_He has been through all of the same training that the other have been through, and he has worked twice as hard."_

"_Really?" Big J cocked an eyebrow "If he has worked twice as hard, then he should be able to fight they others."_

"_Yes…" I said warily, I didn't like were this was going._

"_Boys!" Big J called them to him "I order you to fight Scandal, _to the death_!" He said shoving the cobra staff in their faces._

"_We will fight Scandal to the death." They repeated like zombies._

"_No!" I yelled. I had enough of the mind control! I wrestled the staff out of Big J's hands and smashed the head against the wall until it was no more. The boys broke out of their trance and looked around stupidly. "Big J, I quit!" I yelled swinging the useless staff in his face._

"_You can't quit." He smacked me across the face._

"_Watch me." I growled punching him in the face. I grabbed Scandal, hopped on my bike, and tore out of there as fast as I could._

_Somewhere across town, I sold my bike and gear at a pawn shop, only keeping a purple vest and a pair of tattered jeans. I spilt the money with Scandal and dropped him off at the nearest orphanage._

"_Street Rat?" he called after me._

_I looked over my shoulder at him, "Yeah?"_

"_Thanks for everything."_

_I nodded "Take some advice, stick with your real name and never get mixed up with Big J again."_

"_I wouldn't." he said._

_I smiled at him, before running down the street and back to a life on the streets._

_**End of Flashback!**_

Since then, Big J's thugs/palace guards haven't let me rest.

Razoul and his two other guards were getting closer, swords drawn.

"All this for a loaf of bread? I need to get a better hobby!" I jumped off the roof onto some clothes lines, slamming into the wall across the street, and falling to the ground below.

I made it though! And I still had my bread!

"There he is!" I looked up to see the guards "You won't get away that fuckin easy!"

"You think that was easy bitch?" I mumbled.

I here some muffled laughter; I turned to see a group of older women laughing at me. I smiled and tipped an invisible hat to them.

"You two, over that way! And you two follow me! We'll get that fucker!"

I knew who they were instantly. Quickly, I pulled a sheet over my head and tried to blend into the group of older ladies. "'Morning ladies." I said quickly.

"Getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't we Aladdin?" one asked.

"Trouble?" I scoffed "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

"Bitch!" Razoul grabbed me by my vest front.

"I'm in trouble." I said involuntary.

"This time… Hey!"

My trust monkey pet Abu landed on him and pulled his turban down over his eyes.

"Perfect timing Abu, as usual."

_Anytime Aladdin!_ He tipped his little hat and jumped on Aladdin's shoulder as they started to make their get-away.

And thus started the one of the best epic chases I've had in a long time. You know, one of those ones that deserves a Disney song. Anyway, up, down, and around houses, through the home of the triplets that whore themselves out on the weekends (not that I ever paid for one, Big J and Razoul always had them come over, the one I got I took out to dinner and gave her more money just for her. I was too young and just plain not interested in the sex part), and finally out a window and over a wall.

"That was awesome huh Abu?"

_Best chase yet!_

"And now epic duo, we feast!" I broke the bread and gave Abu half.

About to eat my share, and as Abu just for joy, I heard a noise.

Looking up, there were two little kids picking through the trash. They stared, looking very afraid. Of coarse they would be, even though no one wants garbage people never let other people eat their garbage.

I sighed and looked down at Abu.

_No._ he took a bite defiantly, chewing loudly.

My own stomach grumbled in objection, but these little tikes needed more than I did. Getting up, I sighed again.

"Here," I handed my share to the older sister who restrained her little brother from grabbing it. "Go on take. Its fine, look, no mold. Freshly baked even." The sister took it and I ruffled her hair as she giggled.

There seemed to be a commotion on the street. As I walked away from the kids, I heard Abu give over his half too. Such a good little monkey.

The street was crowded with people, watching a snob in palace garb on a horse paraded himself down the street.

"On his way to the palace I suppose." One man grumbled.

"Another suitor for the princess." Another groaned.

The princess? We have one of those? I figured all the royalty in the palace died out, since only the friendly, stupid Sultan is seen in public anymore; and only on holidays since the Queen died.

Someone pushed by me and onto the street.

It was the two kids! The little boy ran towards the horse trying to pet it, only spooking it. The man cursed and raised his whip.

I didn't like were this was going.

Running out just in time to get the whip around my arm "Hey!" I got the kids behind me. "If I were as rich as you, I could afford some damn manners!" I threw the blasted thing back in his face.

"I'll teach you fuckin manners." He kicked my chest and landed me in the mud.

"Look at that Abu." I said loudly, "It's not everyday you see a jack with two asses!"

The snob turned to me. "You are a damn street rat. You were born a fucker, you'll die a worthless corpse, and only your fleas will mourn you."

I ran to give a piece of my fists, only to have the palace doors slammed in my face.

"I'm not worthless." I mumbled, "And I don't have fleas." Only one.

_Yeah!_ Abu shook his fist_ You damn mother fucker you!_

"Come on Abu," I sighed "let's go home." I wasn't one for crying in public.

When we got back to the abandon apartment build we called home, I tucked Abu in for bed, and went to look at the palace from the gap in the wall.

"Mom," I whispered, "life's been better since I last talked. But it's still hard." I took out the picture I kept. Old and faded as it was, you could still see her pretty smile. She was so pretty that I always though that she was a princess that got kicked out of the palace. "I don't see how you kept that smile on everyday." I sighed and put her back in my vest pocket. "Someday," I leaned my head back against the falling wall "someday, things are going to change Abu. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and won't have any problems at all.

* * *

><p><strong>BabKits: Aladdin and Jasmine are still at this blame game *munches on popcorn and sips soda* and it's starting to make no sense at all :). Let's listen in, shall we?<strong>

**Aladdin: It's not my fault for believing the world is round! It's your fault for saying it's shaped like a banana! why would it be shaped like a banana any ways!**

**Jasmine: Well, it would be cool if it was! and further more you can't grow a mustache! how can you call yourself a man if you can't even do that huh?**

**Aladdin: You can't either!**

** Jasmine: I'm a girl!**

**Aladdin: So? you hate bearded men anyway... *fades back into the background***

**BabKits: fascinating isn't it? how they got from him being a street rat to the Earth being a banana is beyond me. Oh well, one of lives many, many mysteries I guess. Anyway, isn't he a big ol' softy! XD (in the story) I though i did pretty good job on that flash back if i do say so myself-**

**Jasmine: How could you like Michael Jackson? He's a fuckin child molester! **

** Aladdin: anything is better than Skillet and Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**

**Jasmine: I bet you like him because he reminds you of those cold nights with Big J!**

**Aladdin: WHAT HAPPENED IN THE STORY STAYS IN THE STORY!**

**Jasmine: anyway colored pencils are way better markers, you get better colors.**

**Aladdin: marker make it easier to write notes on your hands and also-**

**BabKits: I'm ordering a pizza, anyone want anything special? **

**Jasmine: pineapple  
><strong>

**Aladdin: shrimp**

**Jasmine: why would you put shrimp on a pizza, that's worse than onions!**

** Aladdin: have you ever had shrimp on pizza? No, so-**

**BabKits: *mumbling* shrimp, they don't have shrimp, and were could he have had shrimp on a pizza? ugh! i think i'm just going to get a large barbeque chicken pizza, and if they don't like it they can go fuck each other. no, they'd probably like that. ugh! anyway, please review and comment. if you can't think of anything, review saying what your fav pizza topping is ^.^ until next time, take it easy (but not until you review XD) by the way... HAPPY LEAP YEAR!  
><strong>


End file.
